braking the Rules
by ABumpInTheNight
Summary: After weeks of planning, Luna's sadistic fantasy is about to come alive. Ginny and Hermione are in for a sinister surprise... lying in wait luna brings out her darker side and takes great delight in unleashing her ever though upon her helpless victims warning: bondage, noncon, sadistic, sadisticLuna humiliation, threesome, femmeslash lunaxhermionexginny
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Outcomes

Breaking the Rules  
Chapter One: Unexpected Outcomes

The door swung open as Hermione slid inside; she gently pressed the door back into the frame, and sharply swung around to ensure she was alone.

Hidden amongst the mound of towels and clean robes, a figure unseen to Hermione crouched lower. Fear filled the hidden girl's mind as she remembered what she had planned. It was strange. Instead of the harsh, gut wrenching fear she had expected, a cold, hard, calculating kind filled her instead. As if the fear she felt was helping her carry this out, the most despicable of plans.

She did not even blink as Hermione walked closer and closer to the pile of clothes she used as her hiding place, before the girl selected a towel and turned away. As she walked back, the way she came, away from the pile of robes and towels, Hermione shrugged her robe to the floor, kicking it aside.

A gleam filled Luna's eyes as she watched the silky smooth skin of Hermione's nice, round ass gently bounce away from her; delicately placed on top of a pair of smooth legs that, in Luna's eyes, never ended. She decided quickly that bulky clothes and robes Hermione normally wore did this beautiful figure before her no justice at all.

Taps squeaked and shuddered as Hermione twisted the knobs of every single one, systematically making sure that the deep, wide, pool filled evenly with every kind of bubbly, fruity liquid on offer. She slowly slid one long, enticing leg into the thick layer of bubbles before gently resting of her soft body into the warm liquid, a long, quiet moan escaping her as her body slid into the water's warm embrace.

It was now or never. This was the deciding moment for Luna. Whether she got what she wanted... or spent the rest of her nights like every night before, stroking herself silently to the rhythm of her sick, perverted thoughts.

She took a deep breath; a shudder running through her body as she slowly stood up, taking a slow unbalanced step out from her hiding spot. The spot in which she had spent many sleepless nights hiding, waiting for this exact moment when Hermione was, (or at least the silly girl thought she was), alone.

Luna's robe slapped against the floor as she dropped it from her shoulders; her body gleamed with small beads of sweat as she shuddered with excitement, and a little dread, at the thought of what she was about to do. She tiptoed along the hard tiles, and covered the floor of the entire room. Suddenly she was right behind her. Luna could almost smell her long and soft brown hair. Darkened and thick from the bathwater. It clung to her delicate little face and shoulders before webbing out across the surface if the bath water.

Luna's heart lurched, as her mind raced with the things that she would do to that sweet, delicate and completely innocent girl. Luna snorted... innocent? Not for very much longer.

With a startled splash, Hermione span around and beheld Luna's naked body. Her eyes slowly slid up the other girl's smooth, pale and skinny body. Her eyes paused when they reached Luna's perky breasts, nipples standing out in the cool air, engorged pink dots on the smooth round hills of beautifully formed flesh that obstructed most of Luna's face. Her long blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders and back, framing her breasts as she crouched down to Hermione's level. She was surprised Hermione had not said anything yet, this was after all the prefect's bathroom. She had spent a fun few days gaining the secret password from a friend who was now a lot... closer to Luna in many ways.

"W-what... what are you doing here Luna?" she asked, in a harsh, almost fearful whisper.

"I came to see you," Luna replied in a cold, flat tone as she sat down on the edge of the giant bath, 'I've wanted to do this for such a long time...' she whispered softly, gently lowering herself into the warm water, feeling it accept her body and hug her delicate form, leaving no part untouched.

'D-d-do what...?' Hermione whispered, puzzled and slightly scared Luna's sudden appearance.

How had she known she would be here? Had she been here before? Had she seen what Hermione did in this room when alone? Moreover, whom she did them with...

Luna moved her head closer to Hermione's, tilting it slightly to one side as she whispered "This..." and in one swift motion lent forward and kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

Hermione's reaction was delayed but inevitable.

'What are you doing Luna!?' she gasped loudly. It was a good thing that Luna had set charms around the room earlier, to prevent anyone outside becoming aware of her illicit activity.

'You know I don't... you know... swing that way,' she said in a quiet, but still an angry and flustered voice.

Oh, but I damn well know you do... thought Luna, as she watched Hermione flap about in the water, not listening to her rant about how uncalled for and invasive it was, what Luna had just done.

Oh well... there was always Plan B... Luna thought, as a slow, sadistic smile spread across her lips.

She suddenly jumped from the pool and headed towards her original hiding spot, Hermione shouting behind her, demanding to know how she planned to rectify what she had done. Rectify what she had done? Ha! She had much better and much more fun plans. Shifting a pile of towels aside, she grabbed her wand and summoned a pile of rope.

Sometimes it was nice to give things a personal touch... she thought, her sadistic grin growing bigger. She frowned at the rope. It was beautifully long, pale and smooth one, and would hardly irritate the skin at all.

"Now that's no good," she giggled to herself, slowly circling her wand above the coils of rope and thickening it, lengthening it. However, above all, removing the smoothness and making it rough and harsh. It was a sure-fire way to rip and tear at any flesh that struggled against it. Luna grinned at her work. It had taken sometime to perfect the art of making the rope as harsh as she wanted it to be, and yet strong enough to hold a struggling victim.

Holding the rope behind her back, out of the view of Hermione, who pulled herself out of the pool. She was still yelling and moaning away at Luna.

Yap yap yap. She would soon put a stop to that.

Quick as a flash, she grabbed one of Hermione's wrists with one hand and with the other pushed her back into the pool. She quickly captured the other flailing wrist, and pushed them both together, twisting loop after loop of rope around Hermione's thin and delicate wrists. After tying off the length of rope, Luna dragged Hermione back out of the enormous bathtub, and left her floundering on the tiled floor.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?! I'll have you expelled you freak!" Hermione's insults did not stop as Luna crossed the room to where Hermione had carelessly left her clothes. Picking through the pile with her foot, she found what she was after. Luna's mouth curled at one corner in pleasure as she crouched down to grab Hermione's soft underwear. She toyed with them as she crossed the room, back to the struggling form that was Hermione, who, to Luna's surprise, had managed to get onto her knees. She was still screaming insults... but no one but Luna could hear.

"Oh, shut up," she angrily muttered as she stuffed the panties forcefully into the owner's mouth. Before she could spit the garment out, Luna traced her wand over the older girl's lips to seal her mouth shut as she muttered incantations under her breath. As she did so, Hermione started to struggle and scream... but to no avail. Her mouth was sealed shut. Admittedly, the panties were not necessary to silence Hermione. But Luna loved the idea of Hermione knowing that the garment that had rubbing between her legs all day soaking up any 'juices ' she may have produced, was now stuck immovably in her mouth.

Luna dragged Hermione along the floor, further away from the pool. Time for a little bit of fun. She grabbed a length of rope from the floor and looped it in half, threading the two loose ends through the loop, then and placed it round Hermione's little neck. Next, she threaded the loose ends the rope between Hermione's legs and pushing her arms down against her ass cheeks, and then tied the ends of the rope to her wrists, pulling the rope taut through Hermione's legs and making it dig lightly into her groin. She grabbed her bound wrist and yanked them back away from her back. A muffled scream came from Hermione as the rough rope dug deep in between her legs.

Luna gently started to hum under her breath; the way she did while wandering the castle, trying to keep ideas and thoughts like the very ones that she was living out, out of her head. At that moment she realised she should not have being hiding from these thoughts. She should have being embracing them. This. This was who she was.

Looping another rope around Hermione's neck in the same way she had with the other, Luna pulled it harshly around to the back of Hermione's neck, pulling down to her bound wrists. Sensing what was coming Hermione lurched forward in a pitiful attempt to escape.

Luna rolled her eyes, "There's no point in even trying you know," she whispered sweetly in Hermione's ears, "I cast one spell and you wake up in your bed, and all this was just a bad dream. Or... you don't wake up at all..." Luna let the last word hang in the air, before slowly sliding her tongue into the edge of Hermione's ear; following the edge of it she worked her way to her magically shut mouth, to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. Much like the one, she gave in the pool.

Back to work. Hermione was now face down on the floor, head turned at an angle to avoid her face being crushed.

Luna reached for the rope she had left hanging from her neck, and swiftly looped it around her bony wrist, before pulling all of Hermione's long, damp hair into a ponytail, tying an extra rope loosely to it so it pulled at her hair lightly, before Luna enchanted the two ropes to bind together.

"Now for the fun bit," she giggled like a child, as she once again picked up her wand. Forcibly lifting up Hermione's bound wrists, forcing the rough, thick, rope ever deeper into her soft flesh, Luna tapped the rope at the back of her delicate neck, and watched it tighten. Slowly at first, it pulled her hair further and further back as this happens it also pulled her head painfully back and dangerously tightened the rope around her neck, Hermione making a choked sound in response.

After a few seconds, Luna stopped the spell and admired her still unfinished work. The rope she had just tightened did three things. Firstly, it pulled Hermione's head and hair painfully far back, slowly suffocating her and it forcing her to fight against the rope, pulling harder and harder into her already sore clit.

The only way Hermione could stop herself from suffocating, to clear her airway, was to force her head back and slacken the rope around her neck. However, she could only do this for so long before her neck began to ache. Alternatively, she could pull her bound wrists closer to her neck. However, this meant that she would be willingly rubbing that thick, harsh rope deeper into herself.

Luna smiled to herself. This truly was working out far better than she could have hoped.


	2. Chapter 2 Three's company

Chapter two: threes company

Luna gently slid back into the warm bath. She admired the way the bubbles shrank and expanded in a circle around her delicate form.

Behind her Hermione continued her futile struggle against her tight bonds.  
'You know you'll never escape, so why even try' she mockingly said not even bothering to turn to face her. She had not bothered binding Hermione's ankles or legs. If she did manage to stand up it would be at the cost of unimaginable pain. Luna have wish Hermione would get up just so she could shatter any hope of escape and mentally destroy Hermione just a little bit more.

Luna started lazily swimming around in circles humming quietly to her self. On the side, Hermione started gently sobbing to her self.

'Oh shut up' Luna called across the pool to Hermione 'I've seen exactly what you do in here when you think no one's watching you'

Hermione froze in shock. She knew. But how could she? Suddenly a much worse fear gripped Hermione. She was still coming to meet her. As if she was reading, Hermione's thoughts Luna climb out of the pool water cascading down the long smooth arch of her back. Hair clung in long thick strands covering her shoulder and reaching far down her back. She lightly stepped over to the door almost dancing in time to the dreamy tune she was humming.

Now she was standing calmly behind the door, toying with her wand acting as if she had not a care in the world.

Suddenly Hermione gave a great muffled shriek. She had tried to stand, but just as Luna had planned either the rope round her neck how cut off her air until she fell to the floor or the pain of the crotch rope was too great and she had collapsed in agony on the floor favouring suffocation over the burning pain.

Luna totally ignored her apart from a sharp flick of wand in the direction of Hermione. Suddenly Hermione reeled back in agonised muffled screams that threatened to tear the flesh from her magically stuck lips to let the dreadful pain escape her body. A long thick blood red welt had appeared across Hermione's thighs its very appearance radiated pain. As her cries lessened into sobs of despair, Hermione's thoughts turned back to the person who was at this very moment stalking their way towards that very room. She knew that this could only end badly for both them.

The handle of the door slowly moved downwards. Luna stopped humming the slide back into the shadows behind the door standing almost to attention in the gloom as she extinguished all the lamps with the flick of her wand, except the one above Hermione, which she gently angled her wand down at dimming it to a dull orange glow. Enough to highlight Hermione's struggling form on the hard tiled floor. The slowly swung open and Luna felt the same fear she had as she had watch Hermione sneak into the room. Once again. It sharpened her mind and senses.  
A figure stepped into the room crouching low in the narrow path of light that spilt from the open doorway.

'hello' a scared voice whispered into the dark 'are you there Hermione?' a sharp intake of breath pierced the dark silence as those deep brown eyes locked into the writhing form on the floor screams and warnings escaped only as low impossible to understand grunts and moans.

All suspicious thoughts of why Hermione was bound and naked on the floor and why all but one light had being extinguished left the girls mind as she ran from the doorway to Hermione's side. She frantically pulled at the ropes binding Hermione, but oh succeeded in pulling the crotch rope even more tightly and then chocking Hermione. As the girl moved to reach for wand, Hermione tried to screech a warning.

A wand tickled the back of her neck.

'Stand up' said a calm dreamy voice that the girl knew so well.

'Luna' gasped the girl. But, how? Why? Why would Luna do something like this she had always seemed so calm, so controlled and… Boring.

'Yes it is me loopy Luna' she replied in a mocking tone. 'I was never loopy just different really. But I guess now at least I'm living up to my name'

She reached down and tugged on the girls robe until it fell to a hep on floor in front of Hermione's tear soaked face.

'Oh now is not this nice' Luna whispered into the girls ear through her thick ginger hair. Grabbing one of the girl's breasts, she playfully groped and squished it giggling at the girl's quiet moans.

'Your enjoying this to much' Luna said in a matter of fact voice. Suddenly her hand plunged down the girl's bra and her fingers found her stiff nipple, slowly she pushed the sharp points of her nails into the base of the girl's nipple and stabbed the wand harder into the girl's neck.

The girl scream at the top of her voice as Luna's nails pressed deeper into soft flesh.

She had better shut her up.

Luna through hoping that the spells stopping sound from escaping still worked.  
'Imperio' she whispered staring at Hermione and enjoying the look of shock, disgust and pure despair that filled her eyes.

A long drawn out breath escaped the girl as the spell easily took her over. It filled her almost completely. Leaving a small spark in the back of her mind totally unable to control her body but able to feel, hear, smell, taste, and see everything that was happening to her. In the back of her head, she did the mental equivalent of throwing her self against the door and walls of a small concrete cell.  
'Now now Ginny', said Luna in mocking childish tone, 'none of that. Kneel'  
In a instant, her body shaking from mentally trying to resist the force of the curse that tightly bound her mind and bent her will to what ever Luna told her to do, Ginny was on the floor kneeling just above the still shaking sobbing body of Hermione.

'Grab her wrists' muttered Luna the words filled her mind enveloping her unroll no other though could be heard. Suddenly Hermione's tightly bound wrists were held delicately in her small hands, almost as if a child would hold a newly born kitten.  
'Now move them up and down, slooowwllyyyyy' groaned Luna in a state of unparalleled excitement because of the poor she held over both of these beautiful girls.

Luna stumbled backwards and feels against the wall. A state of pure pleasure and almost intoxication filled her from the power she held over these two girls making one torture the other and knowing the physical and mental pain it brought them both. Almost floating from the natural high Luna wandered back to her hiding spot and rummaging through the pile found what she was looking for. A think length of black leather. It's entire length cover with inch long razor point studs. Coiling it round her hand so she heard the familiar creak of the leather she walked back to the pair of would be lovers.

'If your going to be my slave, you have to look the part' Luna called out in her dreamy voice as she coiled a single length of the studded leather around Ginny's narrow neck. She only continued to torment Hermione and took no notice as Luna pressed the ends of the leather together. Suddenly as if awoken the leather sprang into live and brought its self tighter around Ginny's neck, no enough to cut of her breathing but enough that it's presence would not be forgotten.

Luna picked up her wand and placing it gently against the top of the collar dragged it up towards Ginny's chin. As she did the thick stiff leather of the collar followed thickening its self and widening only just enough to accommodate Ginny's neck.

As it reached the top of the slender neck, it forced Ginny's chin up into a position of extreme discomfort. With a tap of her wand Luna sent the sharp studs into the leather as they formed thick steel bars that ran the length of the leather these made sure that there was no way that the leather could buckle and give Ginny relief from the horribly strict position. The steel rods also tapered into razor sharp points that protruded from the top of the collar lightly reminding Ginny of the collars presence. However, if she turned her head or inclined her head at any angle the sharp points would stab into the delicate flesh of Ginny is face making sure she would not make such a mistake again.

The multiple obscure charms and curses that made the collar unique had being… Troublesome to learn but then again Luna had her ways and means of getting what she wanted. These ways and means rarely end well for the sources of the information.

Luna danced across the room and kicked away Ginny's robs to the corner of the room. As she did so, a large bottle tumbled out and clinked across the floor before rolling to a stop at Luna's feet. Its smoky green glass enthused Luna to pick it up. Looking at the plain label she read 'prof. Marriott's famous all burning the showing liquid, burn your victim to insanity with our leaving a trace'

Now what would Ginny be. Doing bring such a thing to one of her secret meeting with Hermione? Unless... Luna placed a drop of the liquid on the tip of her finger and gasp as a burning sensation covered her finger the pain was enough to set her on edge and excite but not enough to cause serious pain, it was clear the potion had being watered down.

Luna sauntered back over to where Hermione was still relentlessly tormented by Ginny. Ginny however now unable to see Hermione for the collar prevented her from looking down. It was a shame, seeing how Ginny must have planned to use this potion. She must have wanted see the suffering in Hermione's face. Watch the tears stain her cheeks. The cool calm demeanour of Hermione granger brought down and made helpless. No miracles. No escape.


	3. Chapter 3 A Gift from me to you

Chapter 3  
Luna stood over the two naked girls. One hand rested gently on Ginny's head her fingers tangling them self's in her long. Her other hand loosely held her wand continuing the flow of power she held over the girl.  
'Stop that now' said the voice in Ginny's head, how could she not obey, she lowly released Hermione's tightly bound wrists and stared straight ahead a dreamy distant look in her eyes.  
Luna reached down and rolled Hermione over with her foot. The look of anger in her eyes turn to one of pleading, almost like thy of dog begging its other not to kick for being bad. Tears swelled in the corners of her hazel eyes. Luna pressed the heel of one foot into Hermione's throat slowly applying more and pressure until Hermione violent convulsed on the floor, trying to release the pressure that stopped her breathing. No long caring about the pain, only think of getting this mad girls foot off her throat and taking just one sweet, sweet breath.  
Luna suddenly removed her foot and smiled as Hermione rolled around on the floor violently shaking trying to breathe as much are as she could through her nose.  
Quickly she sat Hermione up and started holding her from behind like a mother would hold a child and stroked her face telling her it was all going to be ok. Tears streamed down her face even quicker as Luna's fingers traced a delicate path down Hermione's jaw. Her hand moved slowly down to her collar bone, gently caressing it she whispered in Hermione's ears 'Don't worry. Everything is going to be ok. Trust me' as she said last two words she suddenly stood and smiled as Hermione feel backwards on to the cold tiled floor.  
'Ginny would you a darling and bite her nice round breasts for me' Luna bent over and said in a mocking baby voice to Ginny as she flicked her wand to Hermione's struggling form. 'But first tie her ankles to the top of thighs. I've some things to collect'. She strutted back over to Hermione Ginny trailing behind her like some sort of zombie. She bent low over Hermione's face so close they almost touched 'I hope you enjoy what's about to come, I know that I will". With that she bent low and gently kissed Hermione on the forehead and wiped away her tears before standing slipping on her robe and walking from the room, Ginny slowly walked over the Hermione and grabbing some rope knelt down in between her legs.

Luna's feet padded gently down the stone hall way back to the bathroom. She had taken her time getting the things that she had wanted. The bag she carried on one shoulder bulged with various charmed and even some cursed items. Luna grinned as she lightly walked down the wide corridor some of these things where designed merger to be removed. The idea of permanently changing Hermione and Ginny's appearance and looks forever sent her mind into over drive.  
As she neared the door she subconsciously turned from a stealthy walk into confident strut, her heels clicking loudly on the hard stone floor. With her long strides she quickly reached the door and slide inside without Hermione and Ginny seeing although sneaking past Hermione in her current state was no hard task. Gently laying the bag on the floor and silently locking the door she observed the scene before her. Hermione's ankles where each tied to the top of each thigh making her legs, short and stubby lumps poking for the bottom of her body. It also rendered her totally immobile unless she had learned how to balance and walk on her knees. And even then that was only if she managed to get up.  
Her breasts were purple and swollen for the dozens of small bite marks from Ginny's mouth. Luna stood back and watched as Ginny lent forward and took a lump of flesh in-between her teeth and slowly bit down on it. Hermione gasped as the pressure on the small amount of flesh increased to a painful level. As Ginny released the pressure Luna watched a wave of relief wash over Hermione's face. Her eyes were red and blood shot from crying her neck raw from the rubbing of the rope as was the front of her body.  
Luna tapped Ginny on the head with her wand and whispered 'that's enough, for now'.  
Hermione's eyes shot to Luna at the sound of Luna's voice and a shudder ran through her body and she tried to wriggle away from the looming girl at the sight of her.  
Luna stood behind Ginny towering over the two of them. Her high heeled knee high leather boots made her even taller than normal. The boots were covered in tightly buckled belts making the shiny leather hug her calves even more highlighting the toned muscle with in. Extending from the boots where the rest of Luna's long legs. These were encased in tight, shiny black latex stockings with a blood red hem and seem that ran down the hole length of the stockings. Hold these up was a slim garter belt made of the same black shinny latex with a red hem and shiny metal clips. Over the top of these a pair of tight red latex panties covered her groin and cut in between her ass checks making to a beautifully defined ass that Luna had spent months toning to perfection.  
A corset tightly pinched her waist in and encompassed her entire lower body, the red highlights on top of the steel bones define the extreme curve and shape that the corset forced her into. Cupping just under her breasts giving them support but leaving them exposed. A tight leather choker coiled around her neck, a single O ring hung from it gently knocking against her collar bone. Shoulder high latex gloves encased her arms making them seem even longer than normal and highlighting the strong muscle within them. All of this latex clothing was polished to a high shine that almost hurt Hermione's eyes to look at.  
The leather and latex clad Luna leaned over Ginny and tapped her collar with her wand causing it to return to its original shape and style.  
Ginny stood as Luna walk around to face her. She slowly lent in towards Ginny and tilted her head to once side. As she slightly parted her lips and pressed them against Ginny's she heard Hermione moan in anguish and smiled into the kiss as Ginny closed her eyes and lent into the kiss for Luna had forced her to with her curse. Luna reached down and slowly slide her hand in-between Ginny's skinny legs and felt and soft moist opening in between them. She pushed her back and spun on her heel. Walking back to the bulging bag she had brought with her. Reaching into it she pulled out a thick leather belt much like the collar she had used earlier except longer and slightly thicker. She slowly walked back to Ginny. The small ginger girl didn't move, she couldn't move. But Luna saw the fear in her eyes and as she giggled she dragged a slender finger down the side of Ginny's cheek. Locking eyes with the unmoving girl she reached behind her and looped the belt tightly around her skinny waist. She touched the two ends of the belt together and as before the shiny black leather wove its self into a single unmovable loop forever encompassing the scared girl. The small spiked studs that covered the surface of the leather glinted in the soft orange lamp light, reflecting the colour so it seemed like they glowed from heat.  
Look up at Ginny's face Luna could see a futile attempt to other throw the curse. There was no way that she could escape. Luna had being practising.

They never really had a choice about whether they wanted to help Luna train her skills are controlling people. It had started with insects and bugs. She liked making them run in circles and dance before making them jump into the fire. Then she moved up to small animals such as rats and mice she had made them run up people's legs and bite those that had hurt her. These had helped her in her revenge so she let them live. Then she moved to the first year.  
She had being so scared as Luna cornered her in the girl's toilets late one night. The bright light shone from behind Luna rendering her a dark omen in the girl's eyes. She had tried to push past her and escape but Luna simply pushed her to the floor. As the girl cowered and crawled back into the corner trying to get away from her Luna lazily reached for her wand. She pointed it at the girl. An excited fear filled her as she uttered the spell.  
'Imperio' as the word left her mouth she felt a power fill her. slowly she lifted her wand up. As she did the first year slowly stood up and faced her. A grin spread across Luna's face as she watched the girl fight to regain control of her own body.  
'Jump' said Luna. Just like an obedient pet the girl jumped on the spot. Luna giggled with glee as the first year bounced. 'Stand on one leg' as quickly as before the first year did as Luna commanded but quickly fell to the floor. Luna realised that the curse must take away from the sense of balance of the victim. As before she lifted her want to raise her victim to her feet again.  
'Kneel before me' she said. Quickly the girl obeyed lowering herself to her knees in front of Luna.  
'Put your hand around your throat' slowly the first year obeyed. In her eyes Luna could see she knew what was coming. Although she was fighting it the girls hand slowly rose to her throat and rapped around it. Luna lent in close to the first year. Their faces almost touched.  
'Tighter' the first years eyes bulged as she tried to fight if the curse but slowly her own fingers tightened, cutting off her supply of air. After a few seconds Luna released the girl from the curse and while she lay collapsed, gasping for air on the cool tiled floor Luna stood over her, wand raised. 'Obliviate' she confidently said. There was a flash of light and first years eyes glazed over. Quick as a flash Luna flees the room, leaving the dazed first to try and figure out what had just happened.

Luna pushed the tip of her want against the tight leather encompassing Ginny's waist. She dragged her wand upwards dragging the leather behind it. The shiny black flowed like liquid up the inert girl, covering her lower body in thick leather. The leather suddenly bulged as it reached her breasts. The leather formed around them. Stopping just below the nipples and pushed Ginny's rather large breast upwards to make them look even bigger and more spectacular than before. Luna then dragged the leather down towards the girl's hips stopping just short of them. Stepping back she admired the shiny black corset she had made for her little slave.

'I think this could be a little tighter' said Luna as she lent in close and tapped the corset causing it to tighten dramatically around the girl forcing her waist to an extreme hourglass shape. Ginny was now visibly panting for breath as the corset tightened around her. The shiny metal studs retracted into the thick leather and thinned and lengthened to form the strengthening ribs of the corset meaning that Ginny couldn't move her body an inch because of it and breathing became even harder. Luna watch mesmerised as the metal rods caused the leather to bulge and long elegant lines formed under the leather. She reached forwards and gently ran her fingers up and down the shiny smooth surface that now covered Ginny's body and pulled the girl close, gently caressing her lower back her a latex covered hand and lightly biting her exposed chin, causing

Luna reached for Ginny's slender wrists. Taking them in one hand she tapped then with her wand. A thin length of rope snaked from the tip of her wand and coiled around the girl's wrists wrapping around them multiple times before pulling tight and turning 90 degrees and coiling around its self in-between her wrists and tightening the rope.  
Luna then sent the rope between the small girls legs and back up to the collar were a D ring extended from the thick collar. The rope pulled its self-tight pulling Ginny's bound hands into her groin. Luna slacked the rope a bit so that Ginny could pull her hands away from her body a little. The rope then tied its self tightly to be D ring.  
Luna then returned her attention to Hermione how had given up struggling and was now sobbing gently on the floor. Luna knelt down next to the girl and lent over her exposed breasts. Taking a large lump of flesh in her mouth she bit down hard. The already distraught girl tried to scream but Luna's precise gag prevented her.  
'Now let's find somewhere to put you for the night' said Luna as she stood. 'Follow me' she said to Ginny as with a swish and flick of her wand she caused Hermione (at great pain and discomfort to the girl) to float upwards into the air. Luna carefully guided the bound floating girl threw the door before ushering Ginny threw and closing it with soft click.


	4. Chapter 4 a dive into the past

Chapter 4

The cool air stung at Hermione as she walked through the dark corridors. Goose bumps spread along her body and her breath closed I front of her face. She twitched as rough fabric touched her face from Luna guiding her rigid form through a tapestry that hid one of the castles many secret passages. The heels on Luna's boots clicked along behind her, the sharp noise shattering the dead calm of the night. Trailing along behind this unusual pair was Ginny. Tottering along behind, unable to turn her head or body because of the strict collar tight around her neck piercing her every time she tried to turn. The tight corset around her waist made it very difficult to breath and her breath came in short sharp breasts.  
Luna waited at the entrance to the passageway and ushered the zombie like Ginny in after hermione holding the spell so the girl hovered a few metres down the long dark stairway.  
It had taken a long time and a lot of research to find this passage. It was hidden not far from the prefects' bathroom but still hidden in an obscure part of the school. It only appeared added between 2:22 and 3:33am and led directly to the entrance of the disused part dungeons.  
It was a strange sight, the three of them, one floating struggling against her bonds. The second stepping zombie like behind her also bound but not struggling. The last girl stepping along masterfully in impossibly high heels that seemed to be part of her not just something that she wore. Her wand pointing downwards at the two girls I front of her. A puppet master to those below her.  
It was along walk down the dark flight of stairs but thankfully they met no others. Lune was pretty sure no one else knew of this passage way, let alone use it. At the end a dull orange light sprang up as he floating body of Hermione floated past it. The group collected together before Luna led the way with the floating Hermione hovering a few feet off the ground. A few meters down the dim corridor was a door. Cracked and grey with age it sat, sunken back into the wall. Forgotten. But still there. Luna was sure that no one knew of this place. She had spent some... interesting nights down there.  
As she the door stung open from a tap of her wand a flood of memories came back to Luna. The nights she had spent down here alone. Experimenting. Finding her true self locked away in the back of her mind.  
The first time she had found this place she had dismissed it as just another empty room. That was before she had found the books. In one corner of the dark room there had being a small stack of strange items. A empty goblet, several candles, a thin knife and a stack of thick leather bound books. The books had being left there for years. Locked away and forgotten. When Luna first open one of the books she found the magic that they contained horrible and vile. But she read one. She kept on reading till she felt the books words fill and consume her. She knew that reading this aged volumes had changed her and destroyed the Luna she had being before. But she was surprisingly calm about that: maybe it was the books. Maybe this was how she had being all along without knowing.  
Her mind flashed back to the first night she had tried one of the spells.  
It was a dark night in the ravenclaw girl's dormitory. Luna lay awake tossing and turning in a futile attempt to sleep. Her mind raced as she pulled wand from under her twisted bed sheets and kneeling from the light it admitted she opened the book and gently flicked through the aged pages until she found what she was looking for. One page was decoratively illustrated with a detailed drawing of a woman's mouth. The lips were tightly sealed together. Down the other page was a detailed description of the spell, its application, and most importantly how to cast it. Luna gingerly raised her wand to her delicate lips. She paused and took a deep breath before quietly muttering the spell.  
Instantly her lips clamped together. She fell back onto the bed, her head was floating around. She arched her back and lifted her body into the air while struggling to pull her lips apart.  
After thrashing around the bed for a few moments she again reached for her wand, pointed it at her mouth and tried to say the spell to realise her. It was at this point that it struck her. She could not speak.  
Suddenly fear filled her and she started clawing at her lips trying to prise them apart but only succeed in cutting open her lips and causing a small amount of blood to trickle down her chin and onto the white bed sheets. Tears filled her eyes as she sunk down and sobbed into her hands. How was she going to explain this? How could she tell anyone how to free her without showing them the book. God knew what they would do if they found out she had read the books let alone tried the magic in them. She shuddered at the thought of professor flitwick disapproving stare stabbed into her as she stood in front of him head hung in shame. She couldn't get on of the other girls to help her. They already bullied her enough. Knowing them and the way they acted and how they thought of Luna. The first thing they'd do is tease her and refuse to cast the spell before telling the entire school and the teachers. She couldn't let that happen.  
Suddenly she remembered that throughout her years at Hogwarts she had seen countless teachers cast spells without uttering a single sound. They must have said the words to the spell in some way, or how would the magic have known what to do? She pointed her wand out her mouth again and yelling with the voice in her head screamed the words to release her lips. But nothing happened. 'NO!' she yelled in her head as fresh tears filled her eyes. She stayed there for hours trying the cast the spell in the complete blackness of the night. But to no avail.  
Finally she passed into blackness as sleep over took her mind. That night she dreamt horrible dreams. She dreamt that she was lying in her bed. Tightly tied up, her lips sealed together but her mouth filled with some kind of fabric. Suddenly the curtains surrounding her bed were flung aside and just about every girl in her year surrounded the bed clambering to get closer to her. Reaching out towards her tightly bound and naked body without stretched arms. Slapping her breasts and Pinching her nipples they laughed at her.  
She writhed and twisted trying to get away but they held her in place as there relentless torture continued. She tried to scream out but couldn't.  
Suddenly he face's or her tormentors changed. They became twist, dark and evil. Teeth suddenly became pointed, eyes turned black and empty. Nails turned to claws.  
The top of Her bed was ripped away as they grew taller than it and reached down with bent backs to touch her now red and bloodied body. The air around her turned black and misty as suddenly the monsters turned into dark shapes wreathed in a black smoke. Arms snaked down through the smoke and lightly touched her face while others reached between her legs and drove long clawed fingers inside her. Others continued their assault on her breasts and the rest of her body.  
The one touching her face placed the tip of one talon against her white lips. Her lips slowly peeled apart. She gasped for air but still found it hard to breathe through the cloth stuffed in her mouth. The finger reached into her mouth and hooked the fabric on is claw before pulling out the fabric. The seemingly endless assault of the other hands stopped as it threw he fabric away and once again pushed its talon into her mouth. It kept pushing forcing its finger down the back of her throat. She wretched and thrashed as the finger was forced down her throat. Suddenly the other hands joined the first. All forcing singular fingers down her throat. If she hadn't being so scared she might have wondered how they all managed to fit their fingers inside. But suddenly agony filled her has they all throbbed and twisted forward, forcing their hands up to their elbows into her. She tried to scream out but they totally filled her mouth. One by one they surged upwards diving into the air. There malformed grotesque faces starting into her. There black eyes threatening to swallow her soul.  
In a burst off movement they forced themselves into her till there entire body's where forces into her. As they filled her, her body started to swell and bulge. The ropes binding her cut deeper and more painfully into her soft flesh as more and more of them forced their way inside her body.  
When there were none left he laid alone on the bed, swollen to a horrible throbbing mass. As soon as the last apparition entered her body she screamed out. But no sound came from her mouth. She shakes in fear and anger as she desperately fought the bonds that cut in to her engorged flesh. But it only seemed to make them tighter.  
Slowly her body started to shrink and return to its original size. The bonds seemed to tighten with her body though and still painfully cut into her. As she stopped shrinking and returned to her normal size she jumped as she felt something move inside her near her knee. She jumped and stared at the body part not believing what she though. Her suspicions were confirmed as she felt something move inside her chest and in her shoulders. Those things were inside her. She thrashed wildly against her bonds. Throwing her body around the bed till she pushed against the edge of the bed where a scrap of curtain still hung. She felt it brush past her tear stained face, and plunged into a black oblivion.


End file.
